Song and Dan(s)e
by snakebun
Summary: The Commonwealth was supposed to be the place of dreams. He left the Capital Wasteland on a mission and was never the same again. SPOILERS if you don't know Danse's story and the experiments found in the Institute.


He woke up with a stiff neck. When he tried to stretch, his new round, glass prison was too small. His eyes darted around the room as he tried to get his bearings. He remembered going into the Super Mutant infested warehouse. He lead a team looking for a lost patrol. Third one to go missing. They hadn't been in the Commonwealth two days before they were ambushed by synths. He thought he got away. Did the others get away? He stood and started beating on the glass tube. The scientists ignored him.

They wore white bodysuits with hazard masks. A few were poured over computers. There was one man in a lab coat with glasses looking at him.

"Release me this instant! I'm Brotherhood of Steel!"

"We know who you are, Paladin Danse."

"Well I'm at somewhat of a disadvantage. I don't know your name."

"Dr. Virgil."

"Get me out of here, Dr. Virgil."

He pushed his glasses up his nose. "In due time."

"What is this?"

"The Institute. Paladin Danse?"

He realized the doctor was talking to someone else when he heard the familiar creak of power armor. The synth was wearing it with ease, both the armor and his face.

"Paladin Danse, reporting, sir."

"The other soldiers won't fall for it."

He shrugged. "The robots can be very convincing. Paladin," he referred to the synth. "Where are you from?"

"Capital wasteland. Born and raised in Rivet City."

"Rivet City? Sounds very interesting. And what is your mission?"

"My squad is looking for a lost patrol."

"Ah, yes. I heard they were headed towards Cambridge. You should go meet up with them. Engage the transporter."

With the touch of a button, the doppelganger was gone in a flash of electric blue light.

"That explains why no one ever found a door."

"Yes, it's quite astonishing what these scientist have created. Some inventions are less… glamorous."

The cylinder tube began to fill with a green liquid. His breathing became ragged as it surrounded his body.

"Inject the serum." One of the doctors pressed a button on the control panel. A black inky substance mixed with the green liquid.

His heart pounded as the serum was absorbed into skin. Every blood vessel was on fire as the transformation started. His bones became stronger, his muscles bigger.

A swarm of emotion filled his mind. His best friend taken from him. Super Mutants… Synths… All creations of humans. Brotherhood, protecting those who can't protect themselves. He opened his eyes, focusing on the bespectacled scientist. With a silent roar he hit the glass.

Dr. Virgil shielded his face as glass was thrown. The serum hit his exposed face and hands. The other scientists evacuated and locked down the lab. He was transformed too, but able to maintain his composure. He found his shattered glasses on the floor.

The other mutant crossed the room quickly, grabbing the doctor by what remained of his lab coat.

"Now you're a monster inside and out!"

"I understand your anger -"

"You know nothing!" He threw the scientist against the wall. "You… human… real monster." His mind clouded. He was starting to forget himself.

Dr. Virgil panicked and activated the transporter. The former paladin was gone with a flash. He sank down against the wall.

All these tests. His biology and anatomy training did not prepare him for back fires. Of course he usually just observed while his team took care of business. This particular case was more interesting as they had never caught someone so well trained and armed before. He wanted to see for himself what the Brotherhood of Steel had to offer. He hardly saw a threat as the unconscious soldier lay before him. But this man was stronger. He actually cared about the greater public. He was unlike the raiders and misfits they typically chose for experiment. This man did not care about his own needs, didn't put his career or life before others.

The doctor looked at his reflection in the computer terminal. He had to get out. The Institute really did turn him into a monster, and they wouldn't hesitate to destroy what he had become. He quickly trashed his viable research notes in the hopes that it would take them a while to be able to recreate his results. He teleported out and hastily made a plan to gather resources and hide. A Super Mutant can get what he wants easily…

On the surface, the former paladin Danse wondered around in a stupor, unaware of his previous life. The humans ran from him. He continued on until he reached a tower full of mutants. A human was there pleading for his life.

"Weak human. You die."  
"Please, spare me. I'll do anything."

He stepped in front of the human. "No hurt human."

"Weak. Mutants don't protect human."

"Human is weak. Needs protection."

The Mutants laughed. "You serious! You want protect human, you go to top."

They pushed him and the small human into the elevator, all the way up to the top of the tower and locked them away.

The human sighed and gently pushed the head of the bobble head figure on the desk. "I don't believe this." He looked at the long faced mutant. "Thank you. I'm Rex."

The mutant nodded.

"I bet you're strong. What's your name?"

"Strong…"

"Well, that's easy to remember. Say, when we get out of here, I'll owe you a glass of milk. It's my favorite. It's pretty hard to come by though."

"Milk…"

"Oh hey, those brutes left a radio in here. I bet I could send something out of here and someone would come rescue us." He sat at the table and delivered the message. "Now we just wait." He looked at the mutant again. "At least you're good company."

He nodded. "Human not bad. Better than robot."

"Yes, sir. Better than robot. The Institute scares you guys, too."

"Only scared of monsters."

He laughed nervously, unsure of what cryptic thing his new friend was trying to say.


End file.
